


Young Love Murdered

by MeganMaeAnne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Stiles, Baseball Player Derek Hale, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Songfic, dont cry, i hope it doesnt make you cry, i was looking back at this and i cried, stiles and derek hurting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMaeAnne/pseuds/MeganMaeAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek fight</p><p>Which ultimately leads to a bigger problem, Derek not being able to play baseball again. </p><p>Stiles blames himself and Cora does too</p><p>(wow I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Love Murdered

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off of The Harold Song by Ke$ha
> 
> I don't own Teen Wolf or Ke$ha. 
> 
> I apologize if this sucks

Stiles pressing his lips against Heather’s. His publicist saying that this was a good move for him, to be seen with someone new after all that had happened. The paparazzi snapping photos of the two, lips still locked together. The cameras disappearing and Stiles wiping Heather’s lip gloss off on his sleeve. **I miss your soft lips.**  
Stiles slipping into his bed in his apartment in an attempt to fall asleep without nightmares for once, sneering at the bright blue blankets covering him. **I miss your white sheets.**  
Stiles being forced to constantly kiss Heather everywhere they went, always feeling as though something is missing from every kiss. **I miss the scratch of your unshaved face on my cheek.**  
Stiles holding the picture frame gingerly in his hands and brushes his thumb over their faces. Thinking back to the fight they had right before it happened and a tear slipping out silently. **And this is so hard, ‘cuz I didn’t see, that you were the love of my life and it kills me.**  
Stiles doing a double take as he walks down the street, seeing a face that he longed to see well again. Only to be disappointed to discover that it’s someone he’s never met. **I see your face in strangers on the street.**  
Heather throwing a pillow at Stiles on the couch from her spot at the counter. “Stop saying his name, Stiles!” She hisses and he just responds with a sob. **I still say your name when I’m taking in my sleep.**  
Stiles lying to the public while saying “I’m moving on just fine, Heather’s helped me alot.” And having to grab her hand and kiss it, making the audience coo. **And in the limelight, I play it off fine.** Stiles going home that same night and breaking down into tears as soon as he shuts his light off. **But I can’t handle it when I turn off my night light.**

**But I can’t handle it when I turn off my night light**

_“You know what, Derek? If you love your coach so fucking much, why don’t you just marry her?!” Stiles had screamed at his boyfriend, hot tears pouring down his face._

_“Yeah? I might just do that, Stiles! I’ll say this first, I leave, I don’t come back!” Derek threatened, anger pulsing through his body._

_“I don’t want you to! In fact, I've already packed for you!” Stiles shoved Derek’s suitcase into his arms and turned away from him. “I know you’re still here, Derek, just leave. It’s clear that we don’t have what we thought we did.” Stiles stared hard at the wall and tapped his fingers against his arm impatiently. “GO!” Stiles spun around on his heel and yelled at Derek. “I hate you.”_

_“Fuck you, Stiles, fuck you!” Derek shouted, slamming the door behind him furiously._

_Stiles slid down the wall and threw his head into his hands, letting the sobs wrack through his body._

**They say that true love hurts well this could almost kill me. Young love murder that is what this must be. I would give it all to not be sleeping alone, alone. The life is fading from me as you watch my heart bleed. Young love murder that is what this must be. I would give it all to not be sleeping alone, alone.**

 

Stiles sitting on the grass as he stared up into the sky, tears falling down his face as he looked around at the couples surrounding him. The exact spot where he was holding onto the memories of before. **Remember the time we jumped the fence when the Stones were playing and we were too broke to get in.** Stiles lightly touching the back of his left hand with the fingers of his right, almost feeling the ghost of Derek’s hands on him. Him laughing while he remembered exactly what he told Derek. **You held my hand and they made me cry while I swore to God it was the best night of my life.**  
Stiles’ plane touching down in Italy for his next move location and dashing off to the places he and Derek and visited when Derek’s team had to play here. Stiles’ eyes casting downwards and thinking of the promises he and Derek had constantly made to each other. **Or when you took me across the world, we promised that this would last forever but now I see.** Stiles holding back tears when he watched the sun rise up on the Italian coastline. **It was my past life, a beautiful time, drunk off of nothing but each other ‘till the sunrise.**

**Drunk off of nothing but each other ‘till the sunrise.**

_“Where is he!?” Stiles ran into the hospital in a rush. “Where the hell is Derek Hale!?” He screamed at the local nurses, all of whom had zoned out and had internal freak outs over the Stiles Stilinski in their hospital._

_“Stiles!” Melissa McCall, his dad’s girlfriend, shouted for him to follow her. “He’s this way!” Stiles almost tripped over several kids on his mad dash to get to the room. “Who called you?” Melissa asked as they ran down the hall._

_“His sister! Where is Cora?” Stiles yelled for her._

_“We need all medical personnel in the immediate area to report to room 258!” Someone announced over the PA._

_“That’s his room, Stiles. I have to go.” And Melissa ran off to a room a few yards ahead of him._

_“Stiles! Stiles, is that you!?” Cora’s voice rang from behind him. He turned around in time to catch her in his arms and smile. “Put me down, let’s sit.” She lead him over to two chairs outside of room 258 and they sat down._

_As Stiles looked at her, he could see that her eyes were red from crying and there were dried tears on the sides of her face. “What the hell happened to him?” Stiles choked on a sob and forced the tears back._

_“Someone said they saw his car swerve off into another lane and then from the other lane into the grass. It caught fire and that same person barely managed to get him out of the car before it exploded.” Cora took a breath and continued. “They've been working for two hours to fix the internal bleeding and burns, but the outlook doesn't seem positive at the moment.”_

_“But they’ll fix him eventually, right? It’s not like money’s an obstacle with him. They can do everything that’s needed, no matter the cost. He’s going to be okay, right Cora?” Stiles tried to keep himself positive, he knew that chances of walking away from a car crash were 96%, but the chance of recovering from third degree burns and internal bleeding at the same time were slim to none._

_“Stiles, why would he have been driving so fast? The witness said that Derek looked to be driving about 100 mph down the highway. Did you see him at all today?” Cora asked, slight crack in her voice._

_Stiles put his head in his hands again and wailed, a sound that attracted many looks, but quickly faded because of Cora’s glares. “We had a fight. A big one. I wasn't sure if we were going to ever fix what had happened. I caught him with his coach again, Kali, and he said it was just a friendly dinner but I knew better. He was always with her and when he wasn't, he was with Erica or Lydia, or for fucks sake Scott’s girlfriend, Allison. What was I supposed to think?”_

_“That he loves you! Derek hasn't loved anyone like that since The Kate Incidence and you made him feel the exact way she did. She dumped him out on the curb when she was done with him, just like you. Derek has a tough exterior, but he’s broken and bruised on the inside, caused from years of betrayal and lost love. You better hope he comes out of this alive, Stiles, because if he doesn't, I will kill you.” She narrowed her eyes at him and he only sobbed harder._

_“I’m already guilty, Cora! Isn't that enough? You know what the last thing I said to him was? I told him that I hated him. Derek is possibly fucking dying in there and the last thing I told him was that I hate him! How could I do that? How could anyone do that to someone they love? I wasn’t thinking, obviously. I was just upset and the anger compelled us both to say things that weren't true. If I could take everything back, I would do it a heartbeat, you know I would. But I can’t. So the only thing I can do is sit here with you and feel guilty and cry until I feel like I’m just going to explode from all these negative feelings.” Stiles heard a few clicks and saw a couple flashes from behind his closed eyelids and sighed, of course people were recording him. He was a famous actor and he was having a breakdown, of course it’d make for a good viral video. “What do I do, Cora?” He whispered, resting his head on the younger girl’s shoulder. “What do I do?”_

_“Nothing, we do absolutely nothing. We stay out of the doctors’ way and we sit here quietly until we get some news. I hope it’s good news, for your sake.” A tear slipped out of Cora’s eye and Stiles’ sobbed faintly to himself. She put a hand around his waist and they fell into comfortable silence as they waited for any form of news on Derek._

_Two hours later, Melissa was gently shaking them awake. “Stiles, Cora, come with me.” She said and the two of them followed her, fingers interlocked as they walked. She tapped on the door twice and then opened it to a man that Stiles recognized but didn't all at the same time. “Derek sweetie, there’s people here to see you.”_

_Derek watched them with tired eyes, burns covering the entire left side of his body_

_“This is Cora, Derek, your sister.” Cora walked over to him and placed a hand on his unburned shoulder._

_“Derek, it’s me, can you hear me?” Derek only looked at her, face not changing._

_“He can hear you, Cora, he just isn't able to respond.” Melissa told her and Stiles and Cora gasped in unison._

_“What was the damage?” Stiles asked softly, not daring to move from his spot in the doorway._

_“You can see the burns, obviously. Those should fully heal in about three months. The internal bleeding though, that was where it went wrong. The doctors came in expecting internal bleeding in the stomach and they were all ready to pump the blood out and back into his veins. Turns out, a blood clot popped in his brain and took away most of his abilities. He can relearn them of course, with years of therapy, but nothing will ever work the same. He’ll never be able to play baseball again, that’s for sure.” Melissa explained as Cora’s eyes welled up with tears. “I’ll give you three some time alone.” She said and then shut the door quietly behind her when she left._

_“Do you see this!?” Cora yelled, pointing a finger at Stiles. “Do you see what you did to him?”_

_Stiles shivered and walked over to Derek, picking up his unburned hand. “I’m sorry, Derek. I’m so so so sorry. Nothing I can do can ever make this up to you, but I promise you I will try. I’m not sure if you really can hear me, but I love you. I love you so much, this, your accident, it doesn't change anything. I love you for what you are, not what you can or can’t do. I will help you get better, Derek, I swear it. I’ll pay for every surgery and therapy session, I’ll come visit whenever I can, I’ll talk to you about everything so you don’t miss a single step in my life. I love you, Derek.”_

_“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” Cora injected. Stiles raised an eyebrow and she continued. “Visiting him, talking to him, it’s not a good idea. I doubt he has any idea who we are right now, but that can all be relearned. I’m his sister, and he needs me. But you Stiles, I’m not so sure he needs you back in his life. You caused this, you made him like this, if it weren't for you, he’d be perfectly fine. Sure, he’d still be this burnt out shell of a man, but he’d still be doing what he loves, he’d have fallen in love again and would have ended up happy if it weren't for you. I’m going to ask you to stay out of this, Stiles. If not for me, than for him.”_

_Stiles nodded once and wiped the tears away before kissing Derek lightly on the lips. “I’ll do it Cora, for him. I’m still going to send money, I’m still going to love him, to need him. You can’t stop me from doing that. But I won’t see him, I won’t come back into his life. You’re right, he’s safer without me. I've got to go, interview in an hour. Bye Cora.” His fingers brushed her cheek and she turned into them. “Just, just, when Derek comes back around and he feels unloved, tell him that someone out there loves him, even if doesn't know who it is.” Stiles looked at Derek one last time and whispered “I love you.”_

**They say that true love hurts well this could almost kill me. Young love murder that is what this must be. I would give it all to not be sleeping alone, alone. The life is fading from me as you watch my heart bleed. Young love murder that is what this must be. I would give it all to not be sleeping alone, alone.**

_He walked out and closed the door behind him, letting the Hale siblings have time to themselves. As he passed by the people still at the hospital, they gawked at him, but he ignored them all. He walked into the open air and smiled, trying to hold onto the good memories he still and of he and Derek. **It was a past life, a beautiful time, drunk off of nothing but each other 'til the sunrise.**_

_Stiles talking in his latest interview about his and Heather’s on again/off again relationship. Stiles repeating these words, staring lovingly at Heather, but picturing someone entirely different next to him. **They say that true love hurts well this could almost kill me. Young love murder that is what this must be. I would give it all to not be sleeping alone, alone. The life is fading from me as you watch my heart bleed. Young love murder that is what this must be. I would give it all to not be sleeping alone, alone.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love, you know the drill
> 
> I was thinking about continuing this as a series but I'm not sure. Leave me some feedback about it.   
> Thanks lovelies!


End file.
